From Planet Earth to Middle Earth: Wars of Rohan
by crystalessences
Summary: Sequel to From Planet Earth to Middle Earth. Tosha, Riley, Jeff and Cierra have joined up with Aragon, Gimli, Legolas and (the now living) Boromir. When they arrive in Rohan they find three people they never thought they'd see. Why are they here and how did they get here? T for violence and swearing (and paranoia)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my sequel of From Planet Earth to Middle Earth! If you're reading this and you haven't read the first one you might be a little confused.**

**Anyway, here we go! Enjoy ~Crystal**

**Chapter 1 – Orc hunting…maybe**

"Good Lord. How long have we been running?" I panted

"I think it's been three days." answered Riley

"How much longer…till we…catch up with…the Uruk-hai …" pants Jeff

Riley was interrupted by the Aragon: "They are close by." He lifted his head from the rock.

"How is he able to tell?" I breathe in, "It's just a rock."

Tosha shrugs and we keep running.

We slowly but surely make our way through the hills and find Pippins leaf pin. I think that's the one time we actually get to stop during this whole ordeal.

We continue on and I don't take much notice of anything. All I'm thinking about is putting one foot in front of the other.

We eventually reach the borders of Rohan.

"Legolas what do you see?"

"The group is headed northeast; they are taking the hobbits to Isengard ."

And then surprise! We kept running.

The next morning the sun rose an deep red. "A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night."

I wanted to smirk at this but that wouldn't have been very appropriate for the timing so I bit my lip instead.

"Good riddance to them." Tosha whispered.

Then came the thundering footsteps of horses. Aragon ushered us behind some conveniently placed rocks. I watched in awe as the horse thundered past. I had been around horses often growing up but nothing of that magnitude. Aragon stepped out from behind the rock, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

We followed Aragon knowing we were going to get surrounded. The riders turned and came back towards us circling with spears pointed. Boromir and Aragon pushed the three of us in between them. I guess it was for safety reasons but seriously, we can hold our own against Orcs and Uruk-hai they don't need to protect us from the Rohan riders.

"What business do a dwarf, two elves, three men and two women have in Rohan." Well, that was longer than it was supposed to be…

"Give me your name horsemaster and I shall give you mine." Gimli said smugly.

Éomer dismounted "I would cut off your head if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Legolas knocked an arrow "You would die before you stroke fell."

All spears pointed at Legolas and Aragon made him lower his bow.

"I am Aragon son of Arathorn this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, and Boromir of Gondor. Tosha, Jeffrey, Riley and Cierra are nomads that have joined us." Aragon introduced us. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." Éomer removed his helmet and the riders raised their spears. I let out my breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and has claimed lordship over these lands. My company are of those loyal to Rohan. For that we are banished."

Éomer paused, "The white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say. As an old man hooded and cloaked." Éomer looked at Legolas, "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies. We track a body of Uruk-hai across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." explained Aragon

"They are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"There were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked desperately.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." said Boromir. Wait just a minute. Wasn't that supposed to be Aragon's line?

"We left none alive." Éomer shook his head and pointed to a plume of smoke, "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"They're dead." Gimli couldn't believe it.

Éomer nodded "I am sorry."

The four of us looked at each other. We could totally picture the sad music playing in the background.

Éomer whistled and four horses walked up. Wait! Weren't there only two? I looked at Jeff and he just shrugged.

"May these horses take you to better fortune then their former masters." Éomer looked down; I could tell he was mourning the death of his comrades. "Farwell."

He mounted his horse, "Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands." He rode off, the rest of his riders following him. They had left as quickly as they had come.

"Now what?" asked Jeff

Legolas looked at him quizzically.

"There are four horses and eight of us." He elaborated

"We'll have to double up." Aragon decided.

It ended up Jeff and Tosh on one horse, Aragon and Gimli, Boromir and Riley, then Legolas and myself. And let me tell you, two people in one saddle is not exactly normal…

We rode towards the burn pile and it was a nice break from running.

Arriving at the burning pile was not pleasant. It smelled horrible. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and put it up to my nose and mouth. We dismounted and Gimli started using his axe to go through the pile. I stood back, completely grossed out by the sight.

When Gimli found the belt Aragon kicked the helmet and I felt bad for them. They thought they were dead but we knew otherwise. I wanted to tell them so bad but forced myself to watch as Aragon found the tracks and made his way towards Fangorn forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – From Fangorn Forest to Edoras **

I think entering Fangorn forest was even worse than the elf woods. This place gave me the jitters and I could tell that everyone else was on edge.

We made our way over gnarled tree roots and fallen trees and Tosha managed to trip only once. When we had been walking for about a half hour I started to wonder how far in we had to go. Aragorn and Legolas abruptly stopped.

I heard Legolas mutter something about the white wizard and I held back a smile.

"Do not look at him and do not let him speak." Aragorn commanded. I nodded but I didn't make a move for my bow and neither did Tosha. We watched as the four members of the fellowship turned around and attempted an attack.

Legolas's arrow just bounced off and Boromir and Aragorn dropped their swords as they glowed red. Though I didn't manage to catch what happened to Gimli. They held up their hands to block out the light, shying away from their friend-though they don't know that yet.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." Gandalfs voice sounded a bit deeper

"Where are they?" asked Aragorn

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Dramatic pause… "Show yourself!"

The light around Gandalf faded revealing the white old wizard. He leaned on his new staff but this didn't make him seem any less powerful.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said, shaking his head.

I watched as Gimli bowed his head and Legolas got down on his knee, also bowing his head. The four of us turned to each other not knowing what to do. We quietly bowed our heads but looked up because we didn't want to miss what was happening.

"You fell." Aragorn still can't grasp the fact that he was there.

"Too far…" I kinda zoned out as Gandalf told the story. It was long and I already knew it. "I've been sent back, until my task is done." He finished

"Gandalf"

"Gandalf. That is what they used to call me." Aragorn nodded "Gandalf the grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the white."

Legolas stood up, smiling.

"And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf turned to us and looked for a long moment. I felt small under his gaze and I wanted to turn around and walk away.

"You four are interesting children and we will have to talk when the time is right."

I felt my jaw drop. Did he find out we had lied? We were probably dead if he had.

Tosha elbowed me and I closed my mouth.

"Let us be on our way." commanded Gandalf

"What about the little ones?" asked Boromir

"They are in good hands; we need not worry about them now." Gandalf started back the way we had come.

We fell behind the others and I punched Jeffrey in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily

"Because Tosha elbowed me in the stomach."

"So I'm the one who gets retaliation?"

"Yep. You should know that I wouldn't hit Tosha." I said matter-of-factly.

Jeff mumbled something under his breath but I wasn't able to make it out.

The walk out of the forest was shorter than the walk in. I had never been happier to see an open field.

I listened as Gandalf's whistle echoed through the hills and his noble steed came galloping up.

Gandalf mounted and I watched as Aragorn struggled to get Gimli in the saddle. Tosha and Jeff had mounted easily and were talking. I almost laughed as Boromir picked Riley up by her shoulders and hoisted her onto the horse. Riley looked insulted and crossed her arms as Boromir turned to help Aragorn. I knew that Riley's used to being the shortest one but being hoisted up onto a horse is being treated like a child in her mind. I heard Legolas mount then call my name. I turned to face him and found he held his hand out.

"Come on." He said simply.

"I can mount by myself." I muttered. I grabbed the back of the saddle and pulled myself up; thank the Lord that I had gotten upper body strength from training. Boromir mounted his horse and we were off.

I sat quietly in the back of the saddle and watched the scenery go by. The rolling hills kinda reminded me of eastern Washington and I started to miss home a little more. I missed the evergreen forests and I almost missed the constant rain.

I sighed and leaned a little farther back in the saddle. I felt someone grab my wrist and my eyes shot open. Legolas was sitting half turned in the saddle and had his hand wrapped around my wrist, "Lean back any farther and you're going to fall off."

I glared daggers at his and pulled my wrist away from his hand. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He shrugged and turned back around but I continued to glare daggers at his back. I get that he's older than me-okay a lot older- but that doesn't mean he has to treat me like a child. Now I know how Riley felt earlier.

Laughter broke my angry thoughts and I looked up to see Tosha and Jeffrey laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, hoping they would hear me.

"Nothing." Tosha continued to laugh.

"Seriously tell me."

"I'll explain it to you later." Jeff said then went back to talking with Tosha.

I rubbed my temples. Today people were just making me angry.

When Edoras came into view I would have jumped for joy but then I remembered I was on a horse. So instead I let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Legolas turned around in the saddle. I was surprised he had talked to me again. Either he was too above the human race to recognize my anger or he had forgotten it.

"The sigh? I'm just happy to see the town."

"Why is that?"

"Because I can only sit in a saddle for so long." I informed him "If I ride for much longer I won't be able to walk properly."

Legolas chuckled but turned back around our conversation seemingly over.

**Yay! Another note from me :)**

**So I wanted to thank everyone who review chapter 1 (except Jeff…) and I want to give a big thanks to ****Tori of Lrien****! I loved the review and that was amazing for me because I need that kind of feedback so that I can do better. Thanks again!**

**But wait! There's more!**

**So I feel like a lot of people have questions about the characters or the story so I'm going to do a Question and Answer section at the end of chapter 3 or 4 (depending on how fast I update). So please send in questions-they can be about anything related to the story- you can either PM me or leave it in the reviews and I-and if it involves the others then they will help-answer it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~Crystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! So I found out today that my youth group is having an all nighter this weekend and guess what movies we're watching! The Lord of the Rings! All three of them! I freaked out when I got the email. Perfect for my writing. Now I don't have to go looking clips up on youtube, not that there's anything wrong with youtube :)**

**Anyways, ignoring my fangirl freak-out, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Crystal**

**Chapter 3 – Means of Escape**

Entering Edoras was solemn.

"You could find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli stated and I completely agreed with him.

We dismounted at the stables and I watched Riley refuse Boromir's help. I too refused Legolas's help.

After leaving the stables we made our way up the stones steps to the hall where the 'possessed' king resides.

We were stopped at the doors by a smaller man clad in armor. I knew him from the movie but his name evaded me.

"I cannot let you before the King so heavily armed."

I pulled by bow from its strap on my back and looked at it sadly; I didn't want to give it up. Boromir caught my gaze and put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring nod. I held my bow out and one of the soldiers took it, then I unstrapped my short sword and handed that over too. I watched Riley hand over her axe and the guard looked at it questioningly.

The four of us were faster at de-arming then the others. It makes sense considering we carry less than the others. Take Aragorn for example, that guy had like 5 daggers hidden in different places.

"Your staff" the man motioned to Gandalf.

"You wouldn't part an old man from his walking staff now would you?" The guard grumbled but let us past. I heard Tosha snicker as we saw Gandalfs wink.

As we entered the hall my eyes were immediately drawn towards the King and Wormtounge. I didn't think it was possible but he was even uglier in person.

"Théoden your hall seems to have lessened of late." Gandalf comments

Gríma whispered to the King who then spoke in a long unused voice, "Why should I welcome you?"

"A just question my liege. The hour is late in which this sorcerer appears." Wormtounge stalked forward, "Ill news is ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." spat Gandalf

"Théoden I have come to release you from the spell. To long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf points his staff towards the King.

"The staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!" cries Gríma

Guards start running at the advancing Gandalf but Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir seem to have everything covered. Though I do get some action when a guard tries to grab me. I spin out of his grip and knee him where it counts. It's times like these that I love my dad for teaching me self defense.

When Théoden laughs I'm shocked, it's like 10 times creepier than I remember, "You have no power here Gandalf the grey."

Gandalf threw off his grey cloak and Théoden was-as Riley or Tosha would say-shocked by his awesomeness.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound."

Éowyn runs towards her uncle but Aragorn grabs her.

"If I go, Théoden dies."

"You will not kill me and you will not kill him." Gandalf came closer to the throne.

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

Théoden jumps forward and Gandalf lunges his staff forward and I can picture Saruman in Isengard being thrown back, defeated by Gandalf. Meanwhile Théoden collapses back into his throne. Éowyn rushes forward to catch him as he falls forward again.

"I know your face." I can hear him, even though I'm behind Aragorn and Boromir. "Éowyn."

Gandalf starts to back up and Théoden looks up, obviously confused. "Gandalf."

"Breathe the free air again my friend."

Théoden shakily stood up, "Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden looked down at his hand.  
"Your fingers would remember their strength better if they grasped the hilt of your sword."

The nameless man holds the sword out to the King and he wraps his fingers around the hilt and he pulled it from the sheath.

I heard Wormtounge quivering and as Théoden's eyes rested on him then he ran for the exit. He doesn't make it too far before he's thrown down the stone steps.

"Please do not send me from your side!" he pleads

Théoden raises his blade to strike but Aragorn stops him.

I watch as the little excuse of a man runs back to Isengard.

Théoden sheaths his sword and looks at the crowd of people around him.

"Where is my son?" he asks

I back up, unsure of how he'll take the news. Éowyn and the nameless man come and start to lead the King back into the hall but my attention is distracted.

"Riley! Tosha! Cierra! Jeffrey!"

Three figures in dresses charge down the stone steps, past Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir and right into the four of us. I'm pulled into a group hug, smothered by multiple people.

I take a step back, "What is going on?"

As the mass of bodies separate I can make out a wavy blonde haired girl, a straight blonde haired girl and a curly brown haired girl.

"How are you guys here?" asks the curly haired girl.

"We could ask you the same thing Nani." says Tosha

"I pardon the intrusion but I will repeat Cierra's question. What is going on here?" asks Legolas

"These are our friends." Tosha says happily. She gestures to the curly haired girl in a lavender dress, "This is Leinani, Nani for short."

I turned to the curly blonde haired girl in a light green dress, "This is Mia."

"This is Lexie." Tosha gestures to the straight blonde haired girl in a dark blue dress.

Before we could finish Jeff interrupted.

"We need to talk." He demanded, dragging Nani and Lexie up the steps. The rest of us followed wondering what was up.

He walked around to the side of the hall and abruptly stopped.

"What is it?" asked Mia; who had luckily, not been dragged around by Jeff.

"We need to talk about our cover up story."

"That's probably a good idea." I agreed "What have you guys told them?"

"Nothing. They've been too busy to ask us questions. Éowyn is usually the only one who pays us any attention." Nani answered

"Well that makes things easier." commented Riley

I nodded, "Well our story is that we're nomads and our group was attacked by Orcs and that we somehow managed to escape."

"So when they ask we tell them that we managed to get away too?" asked Mia

"Yah. We can say that you guys escaped on horses on the opposite side of camp." Jeff's story was okay, I wasn't sure how believable it was but we'd have to deal.

"Wait, but we didn't get here on horses. They found us unconscious outside the gates." Mia said

"We can say you guys collapsed from exhaustion and your horses ran off." Tosha says

"I'm not sure this will work but we have to try I guess." Riley said doubtfully.

"Why can't we just tell them the truth?" asked Lexie, who had been silent the whole time.

"How do you explain to someone that you're from another world and that this world is a movie?" Jeff retorts

"Oh…" Lexie looked downcast.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." I glare at Jeff.

"But it's the truth." he shrugs

-Note to self: Hurt Jeff later-

"Where did you guys end up?" asks Mia, trying to diffuse the tense air.

"The mines of Moria." says Tosha

"Cool." Mia pauses "You guys got to see Gandalf die then."

"Yep. It wasn't pretty though. I think even Jeff cried." joked Riley

"Why's Boromir still alive?" Nani asked suddenly

"Oh, we decided to save him." Jeff says casually

"Won't that change things?" asks Mia

"Yah, but I don't think anything bad will happen." Tosha answers

"Are you sure?" asks Nani

"Mostly sure." Jeff says confidently

"What are you lasses and lad doing huddled up over here?" Gimli had come up behind us.

"Smokin' dope." answers Tosha

Gimli looked at her confused.

"I don't think he knows what dope is." I whispered

**Remember that I will be answering question in either the next chapter or chapter 5. If you're confused about anything feel free to ask or if you want to ask the guys random questions that works too! **

**~Crystal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Alive**

"We were just catching up." Nani said politely

"I see, but you could do it in a more comfortable spot." Gimli said

"Well this is the first place we thought of." replied Jeff

"Come on," Nani said, making her way towards the large doors of the hall "We'll show you our room."

Turns out they had gotten a nice room. It was warm and homey but there was a bit too much fur for my taste. We sat around and talked about youtube and fictional characters addictions. It reminded me of our afternoons at Mia's.

~Flashback~

"Demon children attack!" yells Mia

"You suck! You suck! You suck!" screams Nani

"I died…" Tosha says dejectedly

Mia laughs happily.

"Oh cool. Now we have a light saber too! Take that!" yells Nani

"Die Nani and her twins!"

"Don't touch my twins!"

_Time_

The round ended and the screaming stopped. Our days at Mia's house playing Super Smashbros were always loud and our favorite pass time-next to watching Ouron host club of Fullmetal Alchemist.

Today Nani was playing as the Ice Climber twins, Mia was Pit and Tosha was Jigglypuff. Lexi and I had been trading off as Lucario since we always lost.

The rounds persist and we call Jeff and bug him a bit before returning to the game.

"Jiggly freakin' puff!" yells Tosha, winning the next round.

"I think someone's at the door."

"Jeffrey!" We yelled as he came into the TV room.

"You totally just missed it!" yells Tosha, referring to our last round.

"That's what he gets for being late and not answering his phone."

~End of Flashback~

Our conversation had come to a halt about an hour later. I watched as Mia got up and put her ear to the door.

"What are you…" Mia cut Tosha off as she glared at her.

"Clear." She announced

"What is it?" I ask

"Didn't want anyone hearing us." Mia says "We need to talk about Théodred."

Riley face said what the four of us were thinking. What did he matter?

"He's still alive." Nani informed us

"What! He should have died already." I exclaimed

"I'm not sure why but he somehow lived." Mia sat down on the edge of her bed "We weren't sure if it'd changed the story but it defiantly shocked me. That guy was beat up when they found him. And on top of that he's recovering."

"Do you think it would cause something bad to happen?" I ask Jeff

He shrugs "There shouldn't be too much of a problem. I can't see him recovering in time for the battle of Helm's Deep so he couldn't change anything important."

"I guess we'll just have to see how this is pans out."

**Interviews/Question and Answer:**

**Tosha-**

**Favorite youtube video:** Password Rant by Tobuscus

**Favorite videogame:**Skyrim

**Favorite movie/movie series: **Lord of the Rings or Star Wars

**Why don't you like to wear dresses? **It's just uncomfortable.

**Who is your favorite fellowship character? **Legolas

**Who is your least favorite?** Frodo

**Anything you want to say to our readers?** I am the best character (because I'm the funniest) also in real life I really don't like mushrooms.

**Jeffrey-**

**Favorite youtube video: **Wonderful Pistachios by Tobuscus

**Favorite videogame: **Minecraft

**Favorite movie: **Harry Potter 7 part 2

**Who is your favorite fellowship character? **Aragorn

**Who is your least favorite? **Sam, I don't like him, he's mean.

**From ReaperK77, How does it feel being the only (male) planet earthian there? **I don't know. I don't feel different; I'm almost always hanging out with them anyways.

_Mia~ He's a pimp._

**Riley-**

**Why don't you like to wear dresses? **_Jeff~ Just 'cause she's Riley._ _Me~ apparently it's some childhood sob story… _I was forced into a fluffy pink dress for a wedding. Worst day of my life.

**Who is your favorite fellowship character? **Sam, I like that actor too.

**Who is your least favorite? **Galadriel

**Favorite movie: **It changes. Today I like Django

**Favorite videogame: **Debatable, either Call of Duty, Skyrim, or Assassins Creed Revelations.

**Weapon of choice (besides a battle axe)? **Hidden blades and daggers like the guy from assassins creed.

**Anything you want to say to our readers? **I love all of you, except for that one kid with the hair on his face ;)

**Mia-**

**Favorite movie: **Avengers

**Favorite anime: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Who is your favorite fellowship character? **Gandalf

**Who is your least favorite?** Jeffrey's favorite.

**Weapon of choice? **Bow and arrow

**Favorite color: **purple

**Favorite videogame:** Mario kart

**Anything you want to say to our readers? **Edward Elric is hot!

**Nani-**

**Favorite movie:** Hunger Games or Grown Ups

**Who is your favorite fellowship character? **Everyone! Maybe…

**Who is your least favorite? **Jefferson! No, Idk, I love everyone.

**Weapon of choice? **2 daggers

**Favorite color: **Pink

**Favorite videogame: **Black Ops, when a demon baby isn't eating my face!

**Anything you want to say to our readers? **Always remember to read, it builds character…HA! That's a good one. My saying: "what kind of sick joke is this?!"

**Crystal a.k.a Cierra-**

**(Riley) Favorite color: **Rainbow or glitter ;)

**(Riley) Who is your favorite person?** Umm… not quite sure what you mean…

**(Riley) How would you like to die? **Peacefully and painlessly

**(Riley) When do you wish to buy your first potato? **Umm…I don't know… When I'm going to make something with potato's?

**(Riley) If you won $100000000000000000000 would you give it to me? **Depends, maybe we could split it.

**(Riley) Would you turn left at the second sunflower, near the corn? **Of course.

**(Jeff) If Riley were dying in a whole and there was a unicorn next to her, which would you pick? You can only pick one. **The unicorn _Riley~ I would pick the unicorn too._

**From Guest, So, I can see you are "trying to get it on" with Legolas. What are your plans for Riley or Tosha, as far as relationships go? **Well Tosha keeps telling me that she wants to stay single but I might turn evil friend and set her up. I already have plans for Riley but those are strictly between me and Tosha.

**From Guest, Can we have some more background on Tosha and Jeff's relationship before Middle Earth? What's going on between them? **Well, Tosha and Jeff are friends. That's about it. If you want to know more ask them.

**From Jbarnes97, I really like how Nani, Lexi, and Mia were introduced. How are they going to play a role in the coming chapters? **Well I can't say a whole lot but I can tell you that there will be a few slip ups with having three more girls around.

**From Guest, What is the whole idea behind "smokin dope"? Did you just come up with it? Or did you have help with what Tosha would say? **Totally Tosha's idea. I was writing that section at school and Tosha was late so I asked Jeff what he thought she would say and he gave me an answer that I don't feel like repeating… then Tosha came in and she said "doing dope" so I turned it into "smokin' dope". On a normal day we make at least one drug reference so it's not strange for us to say something like that. Apparently whenever we go to the movies Riley's got "the stuff"…

**From Guest, Why did you introduce the three new characters? What is it they have to offer to the story? Why these three and not someone else? **I planned on introducing them at the beginning but 7 people seemed a little much to add at once so I decided to introduce them in Rohan which then turned out to be in the second book.

I'm not quite sure what you mean by someone else. If you're referring to more guys then I'm sorry. There just aren't any other guys we hang out with (besides Peter but I didn't exactly want to add him…) so it's just Jeff to remain true to us.

I know this isn't a question but I want to respond to it anyways :)

**From Guest, I really like this fan fiction so far! But my only concern is it might get a little too confusing with seven people from earth! **I know! Seven people can be a lot but you will see that things will get sorted out eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**So last weekend Tosha and I got to see all three extended editions of the movies and they were amazing! It was hard sitting through all of them; we started at 9:15pm and ended at 8:30am. I can't say I remember much of the third movie, I fell asleep for part of it (which thankfully was the spider scene. I can't stand spiders…). Anyways the point of telling you this is that some of the extended scenes are going to be put in to the story and some of those scenes are hilarious. :)**

**Anyways, ignoring my run on note; enjoy ~Crystal**

**Chapter 5 – Horses and Lies**

Evening approached and it was decided that we would share a room with our three friends but there weren't exactly enough beds. So we shared; Riley and Nani took one, Lexie and Tosha took another and Mia and I took the last one. We left Jeffrey sleeping on the floor with the fur rugs.

~~The Next Morning~~

I heard movement on the other side of the room. I peeled open my eyes to see Nani getting up. I groaned and rolled over, I'm not used to this yet.

Grudgingly the rest of us got up. We kicked Jeff out into the hall so we could change.

"How come you two got guy clothes?" Mia asked Tosha and Riley.

"Because they refused to wear dresses." I informed her

"Our stubbornness comes in handy once and awhile." smirks Tosha

"Good to know." I grumble. I slip into a dark purple dress that Éowyn had brought last night. It wasn't split up the side like my elven dress (which I had stowed neatly in my pack) but it leaned towards the regal human style. It was tight around my torso but flowed from the waist down. Thankfully it didn't trail like Éowyn's dresses.

Mia also wore a purple dress but it was a lighter purple with softly layered fabrics. Lexie wore a deep emerald dress styled similar to mine. Nani finished off our array of colors with a light blue dress with long flowing sleeves.

Riley and Tosha; being stubborn as they were, refused to wear dresses and wore their elven clothes instead.

After eating our fill of a large breakfast we all went our separate ways. I decided to spend my morning in the stables. I found the horse that I'd been riding the day before and started looking for a brush or a curry.

"What are you looking for?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to find Legolas standing behind me.

"Don't sneak up on people." I said, waiting for my heartbeat to return to normal.

"I apologize for startling you; I didn't realize that I was so silent." Legolas paused "But what are you looking for?"

"A brush or a curry for the horse." I told him "I'm not sure where they keep them." I continued rummaging through the box I had found. So far all I was finding were huff picks, horse-shoes, nails (I'm assuming for the horse-shoes) and sheers.

To my surprise Legolas didn't leave; instead he came up beside me and started rummaging around on the shelves above me.

"Here"

I looked up to see him pull two brushes off the shelf. He held one out to me and I took it.

"Thanks" I mumbled

I turned on my heel and walked back to the horses stall. I opened the gate slowly and made my way into the small stall. I latched the gate shut behind me and turned around. The horse that stood in front of me was a beautiful white with grays socks. I held my hand out flat near his nose, he sniffed my hand curiously.

"I wish I had something to give you but I don't." I spoke softly. I moved my hand to the space between his eyes (I guess it's his forehead) and stroked it. He seemed cautious at first but he slowly leaned into my hand.

"Oh, you're just a big sweetie aren't you." I murmured

I repositioned myself so that I could pet his neck and his head. Over his neck I could see Legolas watching me, our eyes met and he gave a little half-smile.

"You have a gentle spot for horses I see."

I shrugged "I guess." I looked away, not wanting any more attention from Legolas. I was supposed to be mad at him still.

I took the brush and started at the horses shoulder and worked down. I slowly forgot about Legolas and kept brushing. I was disturbed a few minutes later by the squeak of the gate. Legolas moved into the stall but onto the other side of Socks (that's what I decided to call the horse since I had no idea what his real name was). Legolas reached out and gently petted his neck but Socks jumped. I reacted quickly, moving into Socks area of view and soothed him with the clucks of my tongue. "It's alright." I whispered

Sock's calmed down and turned his big head to look at Legolas. He seemed fine, now knowing who was in his stall.

"You startled him." I said, looking at Legolas over Sock's back, "You can't sneak up on a horse. You have to greet him first."

Legolas looked like he was going to glare at me then decided otherwise.

"Sorry…I don't mean to sound, oh what's the word? It's not stuck up but it's something along those lines." I said

"Apology accepted. I should have been more aware, I am at fault." Legolas started rubbing Sock's neck. "You seem to get along with him."

"If you know what they like you make friends pretty fast." I smiled. I took up the brush and ran it over Sock's shoulder blade again.

"You've spent a long time around horses then."

I shrug "I guess. I found horses interesting at a young age so I spent my spare time riding." I remembered my riding lessons and our summer trail rides.

"You are still young."

"Compared to you maybe." I look down at Sock's shoulder and move onto his belly, "But I don't exactly feel young."

Legolas looked at me quizzically.

"I took care of my younger sister a lot. I didn't have time to be a normal child; I've always been expected to be mature. I'm used to be self reliant and adult like." I look down at my feet. Why exactly was I telling him this? He didn't care.

"That's why you didn't like me helping you."

"Yes." I mumble "I don't like accepting help, especially when it's something I've done before." I pause "I'm pretty socially challenged when it comes to things like that."

"I wouldn't say that my lady." He pats Sock's neck "You are strong and independent. I do not see that as a bad thing."

"You think so?"

Legolas nodded and I smile. I doubt many people in this time think that highly of women.

We finish brushing Sock's in silence. I depart the stables with a nod and a goodbye. Leaving the stables I ran into Boromir. He gave me a funny look and I couldn't figure out why. Did I have horse hair on my face?

Little did I know that we had been the topic of the morning.

~Flashback~

Théoden had left the hall to announce their departure to Helms Deep, leaving the remaining members of the fellowship alone with their thoughts.

"Gandalf I've had a question since we left the forest." Boromir broke the silence "You said you wished to speak with the children, what was that about?"

Gandalf grips his staff a little tighter, "There is more to these children than we know. They have more knowledge than we know of."

"Gandalf explain." Aragorn tries not to sound commanding but it doesn't completely work.

He sighs, "Those children know about the quest; how it was started and why. They even know about the ring's past and they know about its future."

"How?" asks Gimli

"That not even I understand. There is a greater power surrounding them." Gandalf leans into his staff.

"What about the three girls they met here? What do they know?" asks Legolas

"They too know what the four know."

"How much of what they've told us is lies?" asks Aragorn

"I am not completely sure. I do not know their origin but I do know that they know more than we think."

~End of Flashback~


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Traveling**

I continued up the slope from the stables on my way towards the hall. On the top of the stone steps I found Éowyn looking out over the city.

"Are you alright?" I ask quietly

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"You look a little troubled."

"I am touched that you are concerned for someone that you have just met."

"I don't think it matters how long you have known someone."

"And I thank you for that."

I nod

"You know we are leaving tomorrow right?" Éowyn changed the topic.

"Yes. I hope that things go well at Helms Deep."

"As do I."

Riley had gone to spend her morning training. Hacking away at training dummies wasn't satisfying her though.

Boromir conveniently walked by and she got his attention.

"Would you mind sparring with me?"

"I don't see any problem with it."

"Cool"

Boromir looked at her funny.

"Never mind"

Boromir drew his sword and Riley raised her axe.

In the end Boromir won the match.

"You did well" Boromir sheathed his sword "I believe you've improved."

"Thanks" Riley attacked her axe to its strap on her back.

"You are strong for a lady."

Riley laughed "So are you."

"What?" Boromir's jaw dropped.

Riley laughed again "Sorry. I was joking. But you are strong."

Boromir sighed "You children are strange." He muttered

"What was that?" Riley cupped her ear and leaned forward.

Boromir cleared his throat, "A good spar but I need to be on my way."

As Boromir left Riley went back to hacking away at training dummies.

That afternoon I packed my few belongings into a bag for the trip and I waited. I wandered around for awhile until I ran into Nani and Lexie. Together we wandered around the hall watching soldiers pack weapons and supplies.

~~Evening~~

The three of us were in the hall when Théoden came in with a young boy and a little girl. I recognized them as the siblings that escape the burning of the villages.

"Someone call for Éowyn!" commanded the King

Nani ran for Éowyn while Lexie and I went to help Théoden find somewhere for the children to sit.

"What happened?" Éowyn came into the hall followed by a hobbling Théodred.

"These two collapsed just outside of the city." the King explained

"Nani could you serve some soup for these two, they must be starved." Éowyn turned to face me "Cierra could you grab some blankets for one of those chests?"

I opened a small wooden chest and pulled out two blankets. I heard Éowyn whispering with the little boy.

I knew that the following discussions wouldn't be very pleasant.

~~Morning~~

We were woken up before dawn by Gimli.

"Lassies time to rise!" he bellowed, charging into our room.

I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head, where I felt Mia pull the sheets towards her as she rolled over.

"Lassies time to rise!" he bellowed again. I was expecting him to yell more but all I heard was a loud thud and an 'uff'.

"Sorry lad." I sat up to see Gimli roll off Jeff.

"What happened?" Tosha asked groggily.

"I didn't notice Jeffrey and I tripped over him." Gimli said, struggling to his feet.

"Ugg…well I'm up now." Jeff groans

"Shut up!" yells Tosha "And leave while you're at it!"

Gimli and Jeff exited the room and the rest of us grudgingly got up and prepped to go. I slipped into my blue elven dress. Tosha and Riley wore their boy clothes (again). Nani was given a dark green riding dress. Lexie got a black, layered riding dress and Mia wore a dark blue dress with leather trim.

After we finished we let Jeff into the room so he could change and we made our way to the stables.

I attached my bag to Sock's saddle.

"Good morning." Legolas came up beside me.

"I don't know if it's even morning yet."

Legolas chuckled "I believe it is, even without the sun."

"I beg to differ."

"Now is not the time for debate." Boromir said, leaning over the side of the stall.

I gave a big 'hmph' and turned my back to Boromir. Legolas had mounted Socks and was looking down at me.

"What?" I asked

"Are you coming?"

"Do we still have to ride together?"

"Do you not like riding with me?" Legolas looked hurt

"No, not particularly but wouldn't it be better for the horse if he had to carry less?"

"There are not enough horses for everyone. Please bear with me for a little while longer."

"Fine…"

I pulled myself up into the saddle behind Legolas. He kicked Socks and we made our way out of the stables and into the line of people and horses. Legolas skillfully made his way up the line next to Aragorn and Gimli (who were now on separate horses).

"Good to see your still awake lassie." Gimli turned towards me.

"I'm not sure how much longer I'll be awake."

"Just stay upright and we won't have any issues." Aragorn advised

**Sorry that this chapter is a little short… I'll try to make up for it in the next one.**

**~Crystal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that it's taken so long to write this chapter but I've haven't been very inspired lately. I don't have lunch with Tosha and Mia anymore so I don't get enough hyper time. And I had most of this chapter planed out in my notebook but it disappeared at the boys and girls club when I was volunteering a few weeks ago so I've been a bit too depressed to get back into writing.**

**I hope to start updating at a regular pace now that I have more time (tennis is over…). Anyways, thanks as always for reading and I always love reviews :) ~Crystal**

**Chapter 7 – Walking**

The sun had finally come up and we were at least 4 hours into the trip. We were walking now, no longer sitting in those uncomfortable saddles.

"I'm bored!" whined Tosha.

"Too bad!" I was getting annoyed with them and we still had the rest of the day ahead of us.

"I'm bored!" whined Riley.

"How about we play a game of questions?" suggested Nani.

"Cool." Tosha stopped whining.

"Okay. I'll be the questioner." I thought for a second. "Tosha's first."

"Yay!" she cheered.

"What's your favorite song?"

"Thrift Shop!"

"What's your relationship with Riley?"

"Broshephs!" Riley and Tosha fist-bumped

"Since kindergarten." Added Riley

"What are your weaknesses?"

"Heights and tight spaces. I have claustrophobia."

"Really? I didn't expect that." I paused "Hmm. If you could kill one person, and I mean anybody, who would it be?"

" Jacob Black because my mom's team Jacob."

"What's the meaning of life?"

"To live, I don't know…"

"Alright. Nani's dying in a hole and there's a dragon next to her. You can only pick one, who do you pick?"

"You better watch your answer." Threatens Nani

"I would hop on the dragon and say in a funny accent 'Giddy up horsey' then scoop up Nani and heal her in the sky." Tosha answered confidently.

"I'm not sure that's how it works." Comments Mia.

I'm pretty sure we got a few odd looks for the fellowship at the mention of dragons and people dying in holes… but that could have just been my imagination.

"Riley's turn."

"Let's do this."

"What's the meaning of life?"

"42"

"Weaknesses?"

"Tomatoes."

"I thought it was garlic and sunlight." Tosha said.

"Nope, it's tomatoes."

"If you could kill one person who would it be?"

"Bella Swan. She ruins everything."

I nod "Good choice. Mia's dying in a hole and there's a dragon next to her. You can only pick one, who would you pick?"

"If it was Toothless then I'd chose him and then he'd be super nice and save Mia for me."

"I like that answer." Smirks Mia.

"Favorite song?"

"Thrift Shop."

"What's your relationship with Lexi?"

"I love her… In a non-awkward friendly way."

"I love you too." Smiles Lexi

"I think it's Lexi's turn now."

"Yay."

"Lexi, what is your weakness?"

"I can't make a straight face." She admits.

"Is that a weakness or just a short coming?" asks Tosha

I just shrug "I don't really care either way. Next question, what's your favorite song?"

"Any country song."

"You're supposed to pick one." Tosha pointed out.

"But it's too hard to pick just one!"

"Anyways…if you could kill one person who would it be?"

"Brad Pit."

"What?! Why?" exclaimed Riley "Brad Pit's…" I put my hand over Riley's mouth."Stop questioning everything she says!"

"But all of her answers are quite questionable." Insists Tosha.

"So, Lexi, what is the meaning of life?"

"Happiness!" she flashes that innocent smile that makes it impossible to say anything bad about her answer.

"Moving on. Nani's turn."

"Let's do this." Nani looks at me with playful determination.

"What is the meaning of life?"

"Starting out with the hardest one. Hmm… Everything!"

"That's a viable answer I guess. What's your favorite song?"

"Anything by Maroon 5."

"Great choice." Tosha gives her a thumbs up.

"If you could kill one person who would it be?"

"Tosha and Jeff."

Tosha seemed a little insulted by the answer. "I have two problems with that. One, that's TWO people and two, what the hell Nani!?"

Nani shrugs "You two count as one person in my mind."

"Let's move on. Nani what are your weaknesses?"

"The rain, it blocks my wiz…" I clamped my hand over her mouth

"Do not mention that here!" I whisper yell.

"Ohhhh, I didn't think about that." Nani rubs the back of her head "Sorry 'bout that."

"Good save Cierra." Mia gives me a thumbs up.

"Thanks. Okay, who's next?"

Jeff coughs into his fist.

"Ohh! That's right, Jeff's turn. If you could kill one person who would it be?"

"Death…"

"What was that?"

"Death the Kid or Zuko."

"Why would you do something sooo horrible?!" Mia cried out

"To keep you from fangirling all the time!" Jeff shouts back.

A few people turn to stare at the two. If this was one of Mia's shows I'd be sweat dropping right now.

"That's enough yelling." I got in between the two of them. "Let's continue with a friendly game that doesn't include shouting."

"Fine." Mia pouted

"Jeff, what are your weaknesses?"

"You assume that I have more than one? Jeez…" he stroked his imaginary beard "Bullets, zombies and narcoleptic puppies."

"Narcoleptic puppies…?"

"Oh! And Cocalopes."

"Cocalopes?"

"A coconut mixed with a cantaloupe." He explained

"Okay then… what's your favorite song?"

"Radioactive."

"What's the meaning of life?"

"42"

"What's 42 mean?" asks Lexi

"Oh Lexi." Tosha shook her head.

"What?"

"It's the answer to the world and the universe." I told her

"Ohhhh, okay…"

"She doesn't get it." Mia pointed out

"She doesn't get a lot of stuff." Tosha said

"Be nice. She's just sheltered."

"That's true." Riley agreed

"Okay, last question for Jeff. How long are you and Tosha going to hide the fact that you're dating?"

Jeff's eyes got REALLY big.

"Don't think we couldn't tell." Riley said, crossing her arms.

"Were we that obvious?" Tosha asks

"Yah." Lexi nods

"See, even Lexi knew! That's pretty obvious." Mia points out

"So how long were you gonna try and hide it?" asks Nani

"About a month or two longer." Jeff admits

"You know the average teen relationship lasts six weeks. You two would have murdered each other before two months were up." I told them and it's highly possible that they will still annoy each other to death.

"You guys have no faith in us."

"That's because you try and hide your relationship from us."

"Because you guys would have made a big deal out of it." Explains Tosha

"But that's what friends do."

I nod my head, "I agree with Nani."

Our discussion was interrupted by screams coming from over the next hill.

"Hey guys, I think we forgot something…"

**Does that shock anyone or did the readers see that coming? Tosh and Jeff got together in real life so I had to throw that in there and this was the only way I could do it. The action is back in the next chapter, this was a filler to get me back into the swing of things. Thanks for reading, and as usual leave a review! They mean a lot to me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, let's see how well I can do this fight scene! I guess this is a good test to see if I'll be able to write the battle of Helms Deep…**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Scout**

All heads turned towards the screams of agony. Legolas ran over the crest of the hill, bow drawn back.

"Get ready guys." I pulled my bow off my shoulder. Riley readied her ax, Jeff his sword and Tosha her short sword.

"Hey-" whined Mia "How come we don't get weapons?"

"Here, take my bow." Tosha gave Mia her bow, not the nice one the elves had given her but an older wooden one.

"Sweet." Mia was into archery back home so we knew that she knew what she was doing.

"What about us?" asks Lexi

"You and Nani go with the others." Riley pointed towards the panicking townspeople.

"We don't you two getting yourselves killed in the fight." Jeff explained "It's better for you to be off the battle field."

Nani pouted but agreed to go. She knew that now was not the time to argue. She dragged Lexi along behind her on their way to Éowyn.

"Let's go!" We all mounted our horses and rode up with the soldiers.

"You girls go with the others!" shouted one of the men.

"Don't worry about them." Gimli smirked "They've fought Uruk-hai before."

We rode to the top of the hill where Legolas stood just as the goblins on wolf-like beasts crested the next hill.

"Charge!" The king rode his horse into battle, his warriors following him.

"Cierra!" I saw Legolas running towards me. I scooted back in the saddle, allowing him room to ride too. He grabbed the saddle and swung himself up expertly.

"Ready?" he asked, grabbing hold of the reins.

"Yep." I knocked an arrow as he guided the horse into the battle.

* * *

Riley rode on her own but she managed to guide the horse and still swing her ax at the same time. She charged straight for a pair of two goblins on a wolf, ax parallel to the ground and held out behind her. As she got close they drew their weapons but Riley just charged past with a single swing. She took off one of their arms and the others head came clean off.

Boromir had helped Mia onto his horse and he steered and let her hit wolves with the recently received bow. Boromir still managed to get his sword out as he guided the horse with his knees. He swung at any enemy he passed by and injured many and killed a few.

I let Legolas guide the horse as I let off arrow after arrow. Legolas had pulled out a sword and was swinging it one handed as he had the reins in the other. I released another arrow and it struck the harness of a wolf and the goblin slid of the beast. As we galloped past it Legolas swung and left a deep gash on the goblins chest. I turned around as we past and hit the wolf beast in the back of the neck with a well placed arrow.

Jeffrey and Tosha rode together, Tosh in the front guiding their steed through the chaos. Jeff sat behind swing his deadly sword around. As a wolf charged at the couple from the side, Jeff plunged his sword into the beast as it tried to pounce on them. The wolf fell, crushing its rider beneath it. Tosh turned around to give him a quick smile of approval before they went after another target.

The other soldiers fought alongside the strange children and were surprised at their bravery and skill. They all seemed to work as hard as a grown man and were not afraid of the monster like foes.

* * *

As the last of the goblins fled the soldiers dismounted and looked to see if any of their comrades were among the dead.

I dismounted as Legolas stopped the horse. I ran to my friends who were dismounting as well.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Tosha gripped her side.

"N-no." she whimpered. I noticed that blood was starting to seep through her fingers.

"Oh no!" I rushed up to her "Sit down." I ordered

Jeff helped her sit down on a clean area of grass. I kneeled down next to her. "What happened?"

"I got clipped with a sword as we ran past a rider."

"One of the soldiers?!" Mia sat next to Tosha

"No-o, one of the g-goblins." Tosh explained

I gestured for Jeff to sit behind Tosha, "Tosha lean back."

She let out a hiss as she leaned back into Jeffs lap. "Can you move your hand?" I asked

She nodded and slowly took her bloody hand away. The gash was jagged, she more than just gotten 'clipped' with a sword, it had torn away that section of her shirts so I didn't have to worry about peeling it away. Riley and Mia helped by trying to sooth her. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a roll of cloth and a pair of leather gloves I'd picked up in Rohan. I slipped the gloves on (touching other peoples blood is a no-no, blood born diseases are a serious threat) and un-rolled the cloth.

"Can someone get water?" I asked and Riley nodded and ran off.

I started wrapping the cloth around Tosha's torso above the wound.

"What happened?" Boromir seemed solemn as he walked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Tosha. "What are you doing?" he seemed to be referring to the warp above the wound.

"Cutting off the blood flow." Explained Mia

"Sorry if your legs go a little numb Tosh." I gritted my teeth as I place a piece of cloth over the wound. I needed to try and stop the bleeding while Riley got the water.

I didn't have to wait long, Riley ran up with a canteen sloshing with water. Gimli and Legolas followed her over and were surprised at the sight.

Rile handed me the water and I poured it on another piece of cloth. "I'm sorry." I applied the cloth to the gash and started to wipe away at the edge of the skin. Tosha screamed in pain and let off a string of cuss words, gaining more attention from the soldiers. Jeff stroked her forehead, trying to calm her down. I relentlessly continued to clean the blood away and to get the specks of black out of the wound. As I neared the center of the gash I found a sliver of metal in the muscle. I gritted my teeth as I pulled it out of Tosh. She didn't scream but just whimpered some more. I set the metal down before cleaning out the rest of her wound. Her bleeding had slowed down, probably because of the wrap I'd made. I created a pad with some more cloth.

"Can you hold this?" I gestured for Mia to hold the pad to Tosha's side. She nodded and held it there "Apply a bit of pressure to stop the blood."

I grabbed another strip of cloth and started wrapping it around Tosha's torso, holding the pad onto the wound. I pulled the cloth tight and tied it off as Tosha gave one last scream. I pulled off the strip that was stopping the blood flow. I sighed and backed away from Tosh and tugged off the bloody leather gloves.

"If you're done we should get a move on." Théoden came up behind me.

"Alright." I didn't like this guy, Tosha could have bled out but he just wants to keep moving.

Boromir helped Jeff get Tosh onto their horse and he mounted behind her, holding her up.

I looked around, noticing Aragorn was gone. I turned to Legolas "Where's Aragorn?"

"He fell over the cliff." Legolas turned to face the scene of his departure.

I gasped; I'd completely forgotten that he fell into the river. I mentally face palmed at my stupid forgetfulness today.


End file.
